


King and Lionheart

by thotinhoekenshield



Series: Tolkien Fic Week [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, First time saying 'I love you', Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Thorin is a Softie, Thorin-centric, Tolkien Fic Week, TolkienFicWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotinhoekenshield/pseuds/thotinhoekenshield
Summary: Thorin reflects on how he fell in love with Bilbo and finds he can no longer hide his feelings.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: Tolkien Fic Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757686
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	King and Lionheart

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 2 of Tolkien Fic Week created by my friends @durinsreign and @deadfilii on Twitter! For today's theme I chose 'I Love You'. I hope y'all enjoy! :)

Thorin never expected to fall in love. The way he was raised, as the Crown Prince of Erebor, meant that he had no time to entertain the notion of falling in love or finding his One. For many years, he had been content with the idea of marrying for politics’ sake, but that had all changed when Smaug came and in a single day turned his entire world upside down. 

During the many years he spent in exile, Thorin put the idea of love and marriage completely out of his mind. He had no time to think of such things when he had to step up and lead his people in exile. Following the deaths of his brother and grandfather and the disappearance of his father at Azanûlbizar, he became more focused than ever on setting up a safe and stable home for his people in the Blue Mountains, and as such trivial matters such as love completely slipped his mind and stayed away for a long time. 

But just when Thorin was about to resign himself to never finding his One, fate once again stepped in with other ideas. 

He had no idea what to expect of this ‘Baggins’ who Gandalf had insisted was the ideal candidate for the role of burglar, but he certainly had not expected the halfling to be his One. He had stepped into the quaint smial with relative disinterest, but as soon as he laid eyes on the halfling, he was struck with what felt like a jolt of electricity right to his heart. In that moment, he knew he had found his One. He had circled the halfling, under the impression of sizing him up, but a part of him desperately wanted to get a better look at the smaller creature. 

He found he thought the hobbit pretty, with his caramel coloured curls and wide, blue-green eyes; though, the curls upon his feet were unexpected and like nothing he had ever seen before. The hobbit had stared up at him with apprehension and possibly fear as Thorin finished his circle, and the dwarf folded his arms as he looked down at him with a smirk. “So,” he said. “This is the Hobbit. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar,” he had commented, before turning to follow his friends towards the dining room, leaving the pretty hobbit behind him. 

Looking back, Thorin wasn't sure what had possessed him to make such a blunt and rude statement upon first meeting his One, but he did have his reasons. The main reason, he supposed, was that he was concerned that this halfling would not be fit for the journey and the role he was entrusting him with. Thorin’s understanding of hobbits was that they were a quiet, soft bunch who didn't leave their comfy Shire, and this Baggins seemed no different. He was dressed in light clothes and lived in a large, spacious home; there was nothing about this hobbit that suggested he would be at all cut out for stealing from a dragon. 

Oh, how wrong Thorin had turned out to be. 

Up until the events on the Carrock, Thorin had been content to distance himself from the halfling, afraid both that he would reveal his feelings too soon and that he would become distracted. He knew he had been keeping an eye on the hobbit more than he should, but part of him couldn't help it. He was his soulmate, after all. Which was why Thorin had reprimanded him the way he had after he had nearly fallen from the cliff. In that moment, Thorin had never felt more terrified. He had nearly lost his One forever, and the idea of that happening scared him. It was only later, when he had calmed down and had heard Bilbo attempting to leave, that Thorin regretted his words. He had been on the verge of getting to his feet and begging the hobbit to stay, apologising profusely. Unfortunately, the floor had then opened up beneath them, and the next time Thorin stood face to face with the hobbit was on the Carrock. 

He hadn't expected Bilbo to save his life, not after how dreadfully he had treated him and spoken about him. But he did, and Thorin could feel himself falling more and more in love. The moment he took the halfling into his arms, though, Thorin knew he was done for. He was completely and utterly in love with Bilbo Baggins, his One. He did not believe that he could be more in love with him, nor that Bilbo could possibly return his feelings. And he was alright with that, at least until Laketown. 

*****

“Me! I will vouch for him. Now, I have travelled far with these dwarves, through great danger. And if Thorin Oakenshield gives his word, then he  _ will _ keep it.” 

The moment these words left Bilbo’s mouth, Thorin was left breathless. He did not expect Bilbo to vouch for him, but he had done so and more in front of the entirety of Laketown. His heart pounded, and he gave Bilbo the most grateful look he could muster. He barely heard the Master welcoming his company over his racing thoughts and his pounding heart, and it wasn't until a small hand grabbed his that he was shaken from his thoughts. Bilbo gazed up at him, brows furrowed in concern. “Thorin? Are you alright?” he asked. Thorin cleared his throat and blinked several times. “Oh, yes. I am fine, Master Baggins. Thank you,” he said stiffly. Bilbo smiled and dragged him by the arm towards the house the Company was offered. “Please, call me Bilbo,” he said. 

Thorin smiled to himself. “Alright, Bilbo,” he said. 

Later that night, Thorin lay in bed, mind racing. He kept thinking about how close he was to achieving his goal, and how desperately he wanted to go home, but most of all he was thinking about Bilbo. After all this time, Thorin realised how much he wanted Bilbo to remain in his life, and he realised that he desperately wanted Bilbo to stay by his side for as long as he could, as his partner and later, hopefully, as a consort. But he desperately needed to know first whether his feelings were returned. So, summoning all his courage, Thorin rose from his bed and padded down the hallway to Bilbo’s room. He softly knocked on the door, not expecting a response, but was surprised when Bilbo softly called for him to enter. Taking a deep breath, Thorin did just that.

Inside Bilbo’s room, the fire was burning low in the hearth, the flames casting a low orange glow around the room. Bilbo was stood by the window, looking out at the mountain, but he turned when Thorin entered. “Couldn't sleep?” Thorin asked. 

Bilbo smiled and shook his head. “Not one wink. I must admit I am nervous,” he said. Thorin nodded and said nothing for a moment as he took his One in. Bilbo’s curls were longer than when they first met, now hanging down to his shoulders ( _ long enough to braid _ , Thorin’s mind supplied helpfully). He was dressed in an oversized shirt and long undergarments, and a tatty brown blanket was wrapped around his shoulders. Thorin smiled softly as he approached, Bilbo’s eyes following every step. “I don't blame you. I wouldn't blame you if you chose not to go any further, either. No one really knows what we'll find in there,” he said gently. 

Bilbo nodded and looked Thorin evenly in the eye. “I know. And I really appreciate your concern, Thorin. But I won't go back now. I gave you my word that I would help you get your home back, and I intend to keep it,” he said resolutely. 

Thorin’s heart fluttered and he smiled at Bilbo. “You never cease to surprise me, Master Baggins,” he said softly. Bilbo grinned and shrugged self-deprecatingly. There was a short pause, then Thorin cleared his throat. “That reminds me, I… wanted to thank you. For what you said out there tonight. For vouching for me. You have no idea how much that means to me,” he said. 

Bilbo blushed and looked away. “I'm glad. I meant it, you know. Every word. I wasn't just saying it out of necessity,” he said. Thorin beamed at him, and the prince swore he heard Bilbo’s breath hitch. “I know,” he said. “It's one of the many reasons why…” he paused, hardly daring to finally confess his feelings, “...why I love you,” he said. 

Bilbo’s eyes widened in surprise and he flushed red. “You…. you love me?” he asked in disbelief. 

Thorin nodded earnestly. “Aye, I do. I know that, given my earlier treatment of you, I do not deserve your affections, and I understand if you don't feel the same way, but-” Thorin found himself cut off when Bilbo placed a small hand against his mouth. The hobbit was looking up at him, a broad grin on his face and pure love in his eyes. “Thorin,” he began, “don't you dare assume to know what I feel, you clot,” he laughed. “I never…. I never dreamed you could possibly feel that way for me, Thorin. I never assumed someone as impressive as you would ever… fall for someone like me. A grocer, if I recall,” he smiled. Thorin barked a laugh and Bilbo withdrew his hand. The two stared at each other, both grinning widely. “What a terrible assumption I made back then. You are no grocer. You are so much more,” Thorin said gently. He tenderly reached out and tucked a stray curl behind Bilbo’s ear. 

He took a breath. Then another. And another. Then, the words Thorin had been longing to say for so long simply spilled out: “I love you, Bilbo Baggins,” he said. Bilbo beamed, leaning into Thorin’s hold until he was flush against the dwarf’s body. “I love you too, Thorin Oakenshield,” he replied. With that, he tugged Thorin’s head down to his level and slammed their lips together in a passionate kiss. 


End file.
